


Break When I Play

by Axel_Estan



Series: Bleach Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Inspired by Music, Not AU, Other, Pianist Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Hirako is a man of Grins, Taunts, Flirts, and Lies. He is also a pianist. He's never played for an audience, for money, or fame. He plays to break... His heart, his mind, the walls of lies he shields himeself with. He plays to break open his emotions, and let them come forth through the music. He plays...to bare his soul, his sins, and his hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break When I Play

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was inspired by my friend, and also Gothic Storm. If you don't know who they are, go look them up on youtube. They're really worth the listen. ^_^ Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

Thin, pale fingers danced along Ivory keys. The beautiful sound pouring from the piano would have woken the others around his little room, had he not closed it up and soundproofed the walls. He was tired, sore, and couldn't sleep, so he played. The tension in his shoulders melted away. The troubles plaguing his mind seemed to vanish, and his pain flowed from his body into the music. He picked up the tempo, eyes sliding half-closed as he lost himself in the notes.   
The dark, heavy sound pouring over him. It saturated him inside and out, weighed him down. As he played for the sorrow he felt, the rage, the ache, the Hate, it grew heavier. A bitter tear stubbornly clung to his face, sliding slowly down his cheek. In the moonlight, the mark it left glistened and reddened. It felt like a blemish, or perhaps a healing scar. It would disappear in time, unlike the others that marked him for his life.   
He felt his masks breaking, the walls tumbling down, and the room felt cold. Raw, violent, broken, the notes flowed seamlessly, despite the Player's shaking. The instability of the mind from the crushing weight of the music. It seemed as if he played hours, pouring the negative out with every note, hitting the keys harder, his hands seemingly not under his command anymore as he poured out everything, finishing the song with a soft dark melody that seemed to echo on and on in his mind for a while.

After a short break he began to play again, this time, it was much softer. The tone and melody having shifted to something comforting. He played a little faster, feeling a warmth in his chest. A small true smile lifting his lips slightly. The beautiful piece echoed through the room, creating a sort of feedback sound that began filling in the empty places between notes.  
His hands flew across the keys, eyes closed, simply feeling the music as he played. A soft brush of cool air from outside alerted him that his window had come open. Normally he would have stopped to close the annoying thing, its broken latch courtesy of Hiyori. He simply played on, not wanting to leave his beloved piano just yet.

Late into the night, the music finally faded away to silence. The only sounds left were of nature or the occasional rumble from the sky, heralding a storm. Shinji had exhausted himself, passed out at the piano. His hands dropped to his sides, head resting on the wood that covered the keys to protect them.  
A figure slipped through the window, gently lifting and moving the blonde to his bed. Shinji half-turned, stretching out as he was put down. Despite his weariness, he managed to get one eye open, looking over the figure with a small smile. They shared a few moments of peace and quiet, before his helper slipped away, leaving the tired man to rest. He smiled, dragging the blankets up around him and going off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
